dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cecília Lemes
Cecília Lemes De Bortoli (São Paulo, 10 de abril de 1960) é uma atriz e dubladora brasileira. É notoriamente conhecido por ser no Brasil a segunda voz da Chiquinha (María Antonieta de las Nieves) na série Chaves. Carreira Cecília começou a trabalhar com dublagem aos nove anos após ter feito o filme A Marca da Ferradura e não aceitar que seu personagem fosse dublado por outra pessoa. É mais conhecida por ter dublado Chiquinha de Chaves, trabalho pelo qual ganhou o Prêmio Yamato de Melhor Dubladora de Coadjuvante na redublagem da série em 2006. No entanto, ela começou dublando as personagens Malicha e Paty e ganhou a oportunidade de dublar Chiquinha e Dona Neves quando Sandra Mara (primeira dubladora da atriz Maria Antonieta de Las Nieves) foi para a Itália, em 1990. Cecília é reconhecida também pelos seu trabalhos como Lucy em Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth, a mãe da Bulma em Dragon Ball Z, Ritsuko em Neon Genesis Evangelion, Coração Rosa em Ursinhos Carinhosos, Fran em Nanny, Grace em Will & Grace. Também dublou Anri em Jaspion, Cassidy em Pokémon, personagens de Maria Antonieta de las Nieves em Chapolin Colorado, Harriety em Super Vicky, Ana Pimentinha na série homônima, Morticia em A Família Addams, Norma Arnold em Anos Incríveis, Ran Tsukikage em Ran, The Samurai Girl, Artemis em Prólogo do Céu e Donna Noble em Doctor Who ganhou o Prêmio Yamato na categoria Melhor Dubladora de Coadjuvante – Escolha do Público por este último. Pela sua carreira como dubladora ganhou o Troféu Anime Dreams entregue durante Prêmio Yamato. Dublando filmes, ela é conhecida por ser a dubladora de atrizes como Julianne Moore, atuando em Ensaio sobre a Cegueira e As Horas, Julia Roberts, Sandra Bullock, Andie McDowell, Jamie Lee Curtis e Bridget Fonda. Como atriz, além de A Marca da Ferradura com Tonico & Tinoco, Cecília trabalhou no programa da TV Paulista, o Zás-Tras, depois disso atuou em A Grande Gincana na TV Record, Sessão Tic Tac na Rede Excelsior e Gente Inocente na Rede Tupi. Atuou também nos filmes Regina e o Dragão de Ouro e A Herdeira Rebelde. Além disso, trabalhou no teatro, em peças como Ricardo III, O Mais Belo dos Paraísos e A Turma do Tong-Tong. Cecília casou-se em 1978 com Luiz Antonio De Bortoli, com quem tem duas filhas, Adriana e Patrícia. Tem também quatro netos: Luisa, Lara, Alice e Luca. Cecília foi homenageada em Sessão Solene na Câmara Municipal de São Paulo, pela Academia Brasileira de Arte, Cultura e História e pelo vereador Coronel Telhada em 12 de agosto de 2013. Dublagens * Sra. Lontroza e Nangi em Zootopia. * Sylvia em Galáxia Wander. * Paulina, namorada do Pica Pau; * Marta em Lazaro Vive * Rainha Chrysalis e Upper Crust em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'';'' * Chiquinha (2ª voz), Dona Neves (2ª voz), Malicha (1ª voz - Malu) e Patty (2ª voz) em Chaves; * Grace Adler (personagem de Debra Messing) - Will & Grace; * Roqueira em Os 6 Bionicos; * Cindy em Zé Colmeia (1988) * Anri (eps.17-46, substituindo Denise Simonetto) em Jaspion; * Allison Janney em Histórias Cruzadas; * Diretora Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard em NCIS; * Molly Philipps em Sinistro; * Sidney Prescott (Neve Campbell) em Pânico (1ª dublagem) * Meg Ryan em Cidade dos Anjos(VHS) e Mensagem para Você(VHS) * Coração em Ursinhos Carinhosos; * Cristina em O Diário de Daniela; * Chieko em Spectreman; * Nancy Thompson (Heather Langenkamp) em A Hora do Pesadelo (1984) (1ª dublagem); * Koko e Jill (ep.48) em Changeman; * Kei/Emiha em Jiraya * Maria (Jovem) : (1999) Maria Em Nome da Fé * Mãe adotiva de Mikey Shawn Gilder (Ashley Laurence) no filme Mikey; * Vanita "Stretch" Brock (Locutora de rádio) em O Massacre da Serra Elétrica 2. * Personagem em O Homem Bicentenário; * Jun Kazama em Tekken; * Dra. Rubin em Alvin e os Esquilos 2; * Pontas em alguns episódios de Cybercops; * Hanna Dundee em Cadillacs and Dinosaurs; * Lady Diana em Spielvan; * Assistente do chefe Sugata em Maskman; * Fran Drescher em The Nanny e Living with Fran; * Sarah Sanderson (Sarah Jessica Parker) em Abracadabra (1ª dublagem); * A agente do FBI Renee Walker (Annie Wersching) em 24 Horas; * Lucy e Nova em Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth; * Ishizu/Isis em Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Mãe da Bulma em Dragon Ball Z; * Patana e outros em 31 Minutos; * Rose em Queer Duck: O Filme * Sonya Blade em Mortal Kombat; * Indolência em Fullmetal Alchemist; * Deusa Artemis em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco: Prólogo do Céu2; * Francis Ondiviela em Gata Selvagem; * Felina Feral em Swat Kats; * Mary Swanson (Lauren Holly) em Débi & Lóide: Dois Idiotas em Apuros(Dublagem Original) * Tiffany (Jennifer Tilly) em A Noiva de Chucky; * Tsunade em Naruto; * Charlotte em Samurai Shodown * King em Art of Fighting * Norma Arnold de Anos Incríveis; * Kana Kirishima em Sakura Wars; * Cassidy em Pokémon2 * Istinox Puper em Alisa - A Esperança do Universo; * Catherine Zeta-Jones em Chicago; * Luren Newsome Twist (Anne Hathaway) em O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain; * Satori Yamada em Double Dragon (dublagem exibida pela Globo em 1996, substituída na versão VHS por Marli Bortoleto); * Sarah (Jennifer Connely) em Labirinto - A Magia do Tempo; * Patricia Clarkson em Vida de Casado * Granmamare em Ponyo -Uma Amizade que Veio no Mar * Karen em Bob Esponja; * Kristin Scott Thomas em Crime de Amor * Várias personagens secundárias em CSI: Las Vegas; * Barbara em The Night of the Living Dead * Joanna em Sepultado Vivo * Nora Carpenter (Lynda Boyd) em Último Destino; * Lauren Graham em Operação Babá; * Miranda Richardson em Spider - Desafie sua Mente * Andrea Riseborough em W.E. - O Romance do Século * Julianne Moore em As Horas, Leis da Atração, Trust the Man, Savage Grace, Ensaio sobre a Cegueira e The Kids Are All Right * Kazarina em Bakugan: Os Invasores Gandelianos; * Olivier Mira Armstrong, Sra. Rockbell e Pinako (jovem) em Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood'';'' * Laurie Holden (Andrea) em The Walking Dead (1ª e 2ª temporada, Fox); * Mary Fisher (Meryl Streep) em Ela é o diabo (Redublagem-DVD) * Avó de Sebástian em Como Irmãos. * Patrícia Ana "Patana" Túfilo em 31 Minutos * Sra. Twombly em Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Donna Noble e Tallulah em Doctor Who * Sra. Vega em Victorious * Professora Helena em Karkú * Barracuda #3 em Não Fui Eu * Hiyama Lala em Knights of Sidonia * White Queen em Ever After High * Homily em O Mundo dos Pequeninos * Kirsty Cotton em Hellraiser - Renascido do Inferno (1ª Dublagem Álamo) * Patricia Tallman (Barbara) em A Noite dos Mortos Vivos (1990) (Dublagem Mega-som) * Cathy Munsch em Scream Queens * Jodie Foster (Dra. Eleanor Arroway) em Contato (1997) * Sra. Rhoda Chesterfield em Jessie * Sharon em Soy Luna * Apollyon em For Honor (jogo - Ubisoft) Voz original * Vovó Gilda "Gigi", Professora Adelaide e Rose em Irmão do Jorel Categoria:Dubladores de São Paulo